Swansong
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Years after Renesmee's birth, Bella and Edward become the parents of twin girls. Both of their daughters have special needs. Angel is blind and Destiny is deaf. The Cullen's lives constantly cross paths with Victoria whose job is to destroy them.REVIEW.
1. Infant Sorrow

Date: 8-24-2016

Scene: The Hospital-Obgyn's office-Ultrasound test

Situation: Twenty Five year old, Isabella Cullen is seven months pregnant with triplets. She discovers that she has lost one of the babies during a visit to her obgyn.

Obgyn(listening to the babies' heartbeats): The babies' heartbeats sound good

Bella(concerned): There are suppose to be three heartbeats. I only hear just two heartbeats instead of three heartbeats. I wonder whatever happened to the third heartbeat.

Obgyn(with a sad tone in her voice): One of the babies died

Bella(devastated): What?

Edward(shocked): What?

Obgyn(showing Bella and Edward a sonogram of the babies): Your daughters are still alive, but your son is dead

(All of a sudden a very heartbroken Bella starts crying. The obgyn leaves the room to tend to another patient. Bella turns to Edward for comfort and Edward holds her very tightly as she grieves)


	2. Nevermore

Date: 8-24-2016

Scene: The Cullen's house-Edward and Bella's bedroom

Situation: A very depressed Bella is lying in the bed crying herself to sleep. Edward never leaves her bedside.

Bella(crying): Edward, our precious beloved Owen is dead. I know how much that you wanted to have a son. It is all of my fault for miscarrying our son.

Edward(wiping a tear off of Bella's face): It is not your fault no matter what

Bella(still crying): I am such a terrible bad person. You can do whatever you want to me. I give you permission to hate me.

Edward(choked up): I miss Owen, but I will never blame his death on you. You did nothing wrong to him, never forget that. I will still be happy even if I never have a son.

Bella: If it isn't my fault then who's fault is it?

Edward(taking Bella's hand in his): Victoria haunted me in my dreams and she prophesied our son's death. She also told me that our twin daughters, Angel and Destiny would be born with disabilities. Angel would be born blind and Destiny would be born deaf.

Bella(yelling): I hate Victoria so much that I am going to kill her one of these days

Edward(amused, he laughs): I would love to see that

(A five year old Renesmee Cullen enters the room capturing the attention of Edward and Bella)

Renesmee(holding up a picture): Mommy and daddy, I drew a picture

Edward(placing Renesmee on his lap): Really?

Renesmee(showing Edward her picture): I drew us as a family of six

Edward(admiring Renesmee's drawing skills): Renesmee, you are a very talented artist

Renesmee(smiling): Thanks, Daddy

Bella(sitting up in the bad): Honey, I have to tell you something

Renesmee(curious): Mommy, what is it?

Bella(crying): I am going to have two babies instead of three

Renesmee(choked up): Why?

Bella(still crying): An angel came down from heaven to take Owen home. Owen has passed away leaving behind Angel and Destiny.

Renesmee(crying): Thats so just sad

Bella(sobbing): We are going to be a family of five instead of a family of six

Renesmee(embracing Bella): Mommy, I love you

Bella(with a smile): Renesmee, I love you too

Edward(refering to Angel and Destiny): The twins will be loved no matter what

Bella(admiring her growing baby bump, she speaks to the babies): I love you, my precious miracle babies


	3. Owen

Date: 8-26-2016

Situation: Owen's death

Scene: The house

Action: Edward returns home from running errands. He pulls his car into the drive way and a crying Renesmee greets him

Renesmee (crying in Edward's arms): Daddy!

Edward (concerned): Rini, whats the matter?

Renesmee (still crying): Mommy is in pain

Edward (frightened, he runs into the house): OH MY GOD

Scene: The den

Action: Moaning in pain, Bella rests on the couch. Jacob is with her.

Bella (reaching for Edward's hand): Edward

Edward (taking Bella's hand in his): How bad is it, honey?

Bella: I have to push

Edward (shocked): OH MY GOD

Bella (struggling through a contraction, she grabs hold of Edward): AHA..AHA..AHA

Edward (taking Bella up in his arms): I will take you to the hospital

Bella (rubbing her stomach): Please hurry up. The baby won't wait much longer.

Edward (carrying Bella out of the front door, he says to Jacob): Look after Renesemee

Jacob: I will

Scene: Edward's car

Action: The drive to the hospital

Bella (screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Edward (panicky): Please keep hold on. We are almost to the hospital.

Bella (rubbing her stomach): I am feeling pressure down below. It hurts so much.

Edward: Its a boy, remember?!

Bella: In a few moments, Owen will become only just a memory

Edward: Even though it will painful to let go, we must cherish this time

The Same Day-The Emergency Room-The Cesarean section

Bella (emotional, she is under a lot of pressure): Ouch..

Edward (comforting Cami): Everything will be ok

Bella (feeling discomfort): Ouch..

Carlisle (pulling the baby out of Bella): Bella, I apologize for your discomfort. I am trying to get the baby out.

(Silently, Owen enters the world. Destiny and Angel remains inside Bella's womb)

Bella (still holding onto hope): Has my baby been born yet? If so, why isn't he crying?

Carlisle (closing Bella's womb): Owen is dead. You miscarried him, remember? I am sorry for your loss.

Bella (crying uncontrollably): I miss my son

Edward (consoling Bella): We still have our daughters


	4. Aftereffect

Date: 9-5-2016

Place: The Cullen's house

Situation: Jacob, Renee and Charlie visit Bella who is eight months pregnant and remains on bed rest

Edward (escorting Jacob, Renee and Charlie to his bedroom): She's in here

Bella (joyful): Jacob! Mom! Dad!

Renesmee (running to greet Jacob, Renee and Charlie): Hello

Jacob: Hey

Charlie (choked up): I heard about Owen

Renee (emotional, she embraces Bella): I never want to let you go

Bella (showing off her growing belly): I am almost to the finish line

Edward: Next month will be a busy for us

Renee: How are the other babies doing?

Bella: Angel and Destiny are fighters

Charlie: I am looking forward to holding my grand daughters

Jacob (rubbing Bella's stomach): They will survive

Bella (whispering): I don't know if I can say the same thing about myself

Jacob (whispering): You are a warrior princess. You will live forever.

Edward (to Jacob and Bella): What are y'all whispering about?

Bella (blushing): Friend things

Jacob: Bella is all yours, Edward

Edward: Sure


	5. Transition

Scene: 10-28-2016-One day before the birth

(Carrying a tray of breakfast food, Edward walks into his bedroom. Heavily pregnant with twins, Bella spends most of her time on bed rest and writing in her journal)

Edward (giving Bella her breakfast food): Good morning, my beautiful pregnant wife. These condiments are for you to enjoy.

Bella (hungry, she digs into her food): Thanks

Edward (removing a strand of hair away from Bella's face): No problem, you deserve it

Bella (adjusting her reading glasses): How may I help you today?

Edward: No, the question for today is how may I help you?

Bella: I don't need anything, but thanks for asking

Edward (touching Bella's stomach, he talks to the babies): Hello, my little angels

Bella (emotional, she gives Edward her journal): Edward, this journal contains my autobiography. I want you to give the twins my journal just in case I may die in childbirth.

Edward (choked up, he touches Bella's cheek): You are not going to die, please stop talking that way.

Bella: I have a strong feeling that the twins are going to be born tomorrow. You should prepare to go to the hospital.

Edward (touching Bella's stomach): How are you holding up, my love?

Bella (showing Edward her artwork): How do you like my artwork?

Edward (looking at Bella's pictures): I love your artwork

Bella (becoming sad at the thought of the twins): Angel and Destiny have inspired me to draw pictures

Edward (touching Bella's stomach, he talks to the babies): I love you, my precious princesses

Bella (feeling a sharp pain in her stomach): Ouch...

Edward (worried): Bella, what is wrong with you? I can take you to the hospital if you want me to.

Bella (placing Edward's hand on her stomach): The babies are kicking, can you feel them?

Edward (overcome with emotion as he feels the babies kicking): Angel and Destiny are surely fighters

Bella (referring to the twins): We created two little precious miracles, isn't it amazing?

Edward: Definitely

Bella (crying): The twins will be born with disabilities, but I love them anyway. I wonder what does the future have in store for these little ones in my stomach.

Edward: I predict Angel and Destiny will be vampires

Bella (touching her stomach, she talks to the babies): You are destined for greatness, my precious tiny miracle babies

Edward (kissing Bella): I love you

Bella (blushing, she smiles): I love you too

* * *

><p>Date: 10-29-2016<p>

Scene: The Hospital Delivery Room

Situation: Bella is giving birth to Angel and Destiny

Obgyn (checking Bella's cervix): Bella, you are now fully dilated. You can start pushing whenever you have a contraction.

Bella (frightened, she clings unto Edward): I can't do this. I am afraid. I'm not strong enough, I'm going to die.

Edward (holding Bella very tightly): Don't worry, Bella, you will survive through childbirth. Just remember to breathe and think positive thoughts.

Bella (having contractions): The babies are coming right now

Obgyn (preparing to catch the first baby): So push

(Within five pushes, Destiny is out of Bella and already crying up a storm. Bella can't hold Destiny for a long time because she has to bring Angel into the world)

Nurse (placing a fetal heart monitor on Bella's stomach): I can hear the second baby's heartbeat and it sounds good

Bella (crying out in pain, she screams): AHA...AHA…AHA…AHA

Obgyn (encouraging Bella): You are doing a great job, Bella. Keep up with all of the good work

Edward (uses a handkerchief to wipe sweat off Bella's head): I love you

Bella (exhausted, she complains to the doctor): I am dying, why is Angel still inside me?

Obgyn: The baby is stuck in the birth canal

Bella (panicky): Stuck?!

Edward (emotional): OH MY GOD

Obgyn (inserting forceps into Bella's vagina): I am going to use forceps to get Angel out of you

Bella (hysterical, she begs anyone): Please save Angel's life, don't worry about me.

Edward (assuring Bella): We will have this baby and live happily ever after

Bella (overcome with pain and pressure, she screams): GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT OF ME!

Obgyn (using forceps to pull the baby out of Bella): Push, Bella, Push Harder

Bella (in a weak sad voice): I'm trying…

Obgyn(giving Angel to Bella to hold): Here is your beautiful daughter, Bella

Bella(crying as she holds Angel): She is so beautiful

Edward: Congratulations, Bella, you did it. I am so very proud of you.

Bella(kissing Edward): I love you

Edward(kissing Bella): I love you too


	6. Hole in my heart

Date: 10-31-2016

Situation: two days after the twin's birth, Bella gets to go home and Victoria kidnaps her daughters

Scene 1: The Cullen's house-Edward and Bella's bedroom

(Edward enters the room carrying a tray of pancakes and some orange juice for Bella to partake in)

Edward(sitting down at Bella's bedside): Good morning, sweetheart, you are going to have breakfast in bed

Bella(taking a sip of her orange juice): Thanks

Edward: How are you feeling?

Bella: My body is still sore, but I am doing great. I thank you so much for asking.

Edward: The doctor ordered for you to take it easy. You have been through alot, you should take time out to rest once in a while.

Bella(listening to the baby monitor): The baby are crying, I need to take care of them

Edward(begging Bella): I love playing the role of . You should let me to take care of the twins for you.

Bella(walking out of the room): You have already done enough. You don't need to do anything else.

Edward(with a sigh): Alright, Isabella Marie Cullen

Scene 2: The Nursery

Situation: Bella discovers that the twins have been kidnapped

Bella(screaming, she calls out for Edward): Edward..Edward..Edward

Edward(panicky, he runs into the nursery): Bella, what is the matter with you?

Bella(showing Edward the empty cribs): The twins have been kidnapped

Edward(shocked): OH MY GOD..

Renesmee(walking into the room): I heard screaming, whats going on in here?

Bella(crying): Renesmee, your sisters have beem kidnapped

Renesmee(frightened): Hopefully, I won't be the next one to be taken

Edward: I think I know who may have the twins

Bella: Someone like who?

Edward(leaving the nursery): I am going to search for Victoria while you stay home with Renesmee


	7. Empathy

Scene: The Woods

Situation: Edward encounters Jacob in the woods

Edward encounters a very bloodthirsty werewolf in the woods.

Unable to hold in his pee, the selfish werewolf urientates all over

Edward's shoes. Angry, Edward participates in a wrestling match

with the werewolf. Little does he know the werewolf is really his archenemy,

Jacob Black. Just as when he is about to give into death, Jacob transform back

into a normal human being. "Hello, Bella's husband" Jacob addresses Edward.

"Jacob, what the hell?" a very confused Edward yells shaking the ground underneath

his feet. "What do you want from me?" curious, Jacob asks getting straight down to

business. "I want nothing from you today. I would appriecate it if you would leave me

alone" Edward demands. "Victoria has kidnapped your twin daughters and you are searching

for her" Jacob concludes from reading Edward's mind. "That is correct, wolf boy" impressed, Edward

applauds Jacob. "You should let me help you find Victoria. I know where Victoria might be right now" Jacob

pleads. "Alright, Jacob" a very agigtated Edward sighs hoping Jacob would be quiet. Right on cue, queen

Victoria appears before the two men carrying Angel and Destiny in her arms.


	8. Angel of death

Scene: The Woods

Situation: Edward and Victoria fight over Angel and Destiny

Edward: Please give me back my daughters

Victoria: no

Edward: Why not?

Victoria: Angel and Destiny belong to me

Edward: No, they don't belong to you

Victoria: I will give them back to you if you can bring Bella to me

Edward: You will never have Bella

Victoria: You will never have your daughters back

Edward: I love my daughters enough to want to fight for them. If you want to fight me so bring it on.

Jacob(to Victoria): If you want to fight Edward, you will have to fight me as well

Victoria(giving Edward his daughters): You win

Edward: Are you sure?

Victoria: Bella needs more time to spend with her daughters before she dies

Edward(confused): I don't understand

Victoria: Bella will have cancer one of these days

Edward(doubtful, he yells at Victoria): Please shut up

(Before Victoria can respond to Edward, she disappears never to be seen again. Jacob and Edward go their seperate ways as usual)


	9. Rock of ages

Scene: The Cullen's House

Situation: Edward returns home with the twins

(Carrying the babies in his arms, Edward walks through the front door and Bella Kisses him)

Bella(kissing Edward): I love you

Edward(with a smirk): I love you too

Renesmee(taking the babies from Edward): Daddy, I will take care of the twins for you

Edward: Thanks

Renesmee(going to the nursery): No problem

Bella: So did you find Victoria?

Edward: Yes, I encountered her in the woods

Bella: Hopefully, you killed her

Edward: No, I didn't

Bella: Why not?

Edward: It is a little thing called having mercy

Bella: But still she wants to kill me

Edward(choked up): Victoria told me that you would have cancer one of these days

Bella(doubtful): I will never get cancer, trust me

Edward(crying, he embraces Bella): I love you so much that I am afraid to lose you

Bella(reassurring Edward): Edward, I am not going anywhere. You will never lose me because I will always be here for you time after time.


	10. Mystical

Date: 9-11-2026

Scene: Bella's dreams-The Garden of Eden

Situation: Victoria pays a visit to a thirty five year old Bella in her dreams

Victora: Isabella..

Bella: Victoria, this is my dream. You are not suppose to be here.

Victoria: Your mind brought me here

Bella: Please stay out of my mind

Victoria: It is the begining of the end for you

Bella: I don't understand

Victoria(pointing to a nearby tree that is dying): You are drawing as close to death as that tree over there

Bella: So whats wrong with me?

Victoria: You have cancer

Bella(doubtful): All that you speak of are lies and I don't believe you

Victoria(fading away): We will have to see about that with time


	11. Shelter

Date: 9-13-2026

Scene 1: The Cullen's House-Backyard

Situation: Bella and Edward are watching a ten year old Angel playing with her guide dog who is Jacob. Destiny learns the concepts of using a camera to take pictures. A fifthteen year old Renesmee has a seizure since she has Epilepsy.

Bella(watching Angel playing with Jacob): I love Jacob with Angel because he is so good with her

Edward: Thankfully, we didn't have to spend any money to buy Angel a guide dog

Bella(singing): In the shelter of each other, we will live

Edward: But still Jacob and Renesmee are soul mates

Bella: Hopefully, Renesmee and Angel won't fight over Jacob

(Bored, a ten year old Destiny approaches her parents and takes a picture of them)

Edward(shocked): Destiny..

Bella(shocked): Destiny..

Destiny(using sign language, she says): I am sorry

Edward: I forgive you, honey

Bella: I forgive you

Destiny(using sign language, she says): I want to be a photographer when I grow up

Edward: You can be whatever you want to be for as long as you believe in your dreams

Destiny(using sign language): I believe in my dreams

Bella: Thats good

(Feeling lightheaded, Renesmee approaches her parents and falls to the ground. She starts having a seizure in which frightens everyone)

Scene 2: The Hospital Waiting Room

Angel(to Edward): Daddy, is Rini going to die?

Edward: No, Renesmee isn't going to die

Destiny: What if Rini has cancer?

Edward: She doesn't have cancer, trust me

Jacob(praying as a human being): God, please give my beloved strength

Carlisle Cullen(approaching Edward and Bella): Hello, folks

Edward: Carlisle, how is Renesmee doing?

Carlisle: She is doing well, but she can't go back home

Bella: Why not?

Carlisle: I don't want her to have another seizure

Edward: Bella and I already know that Renesmee has epilepsy. She is better off at home where we can take care of her.

Carlisle: But still..

Bella(feeling a sharp pain in her pelvis, she screams): AHH..AHH

Edward(worried): Bella, whats wrong with you?

Bella: OH Its nothing, Edward

Edward: Are you sure?

Bella(having another sharp pain in her pelvis, she screams as she clings onto Edward): AHH..AHH

Edward: Your pain is getting very serious this time. You need to have the doctor to check you out.

Bella(complaining to Carlisle): My pelvis keeps on hurting me

Carlisle(escorting Bella to his office): Don't worry, Bella, I will take good care of you

Bella(frightened, she calls out for Edward): Edward..

Edward(taking Bella's hand in his): I am here for you, Bella

Bella(whispering to Edward): Your heart is the safest place on earth that I know of. It is my shelter that protects me from the storms of life.

Edward(choked up, he touches Bella's hair): I love you so very much

(Somewhere in the distance, Victoria is laughing hysterically because she knows Bella has cancer)

Scene 3: Carlisle's office

Carlisle(heavy hearted, he walks into the room bearing Bella's x-rays): Life is short

Bella(reading Carlisle's facial expressions): By the look on your face, there is something really terribly wrong with me

Carlisle(showing Bella and Edward the x-rays): Bella, you have ovarian cancer

Edward(mumbling underneath his breath): Damnit, Victoria

Bella(choked up): What is Ovarian Cancer?

Carlisle: Ovarian Cancer is a type of cancer that affects the ovaries

Bella(still choked up): So how long do I have left to live?

Carlisle(choked up): You have only three months to live

(Unable to hold back her tears, a very heartbroken Bella starts crying. Carlisle leaves the room to tend to another patient who is in crisis. As usual Bella turns to Edward for comfort and support. Somewhere in the quietness of the room, Victoria is laughing in which makes the thought of losing Bella even more unbearable for Edward)


	12. Once in a blue moon

Date: 10-29-2026

Bella's P.O.V

The restless fighting spirit within me

refuses to carry on with my self pity party.

I look within myself for hope and enouragement

that will help me to get through the day. During

my times of brokenness, I gain wisdom, self control

and inner strength. Unbreakable, I attempt to

do the unthinkable in which consists of smiling,

laughing or giving someone a hug. Unbreakable, I

shall not be moved for all I know is what it feels

like to be loved.


	13. Fading away

Date: 11-26-2026

Edward's P.O.V

The girl with the bleeding heart is the same

stupid girl that is floating on paper moon who

cries way too much. The keys to her heart and

soul are her eyes. Selfish, there isn't anyone in

the world who cares enough to see the pain in

her eyes. The girl with the bleeding heart, does

anyone care that she isn't breathing?. She has

a date with fate and she finds it hard to skate

aound her circumstance for she will only just

complicate things more. Going, going, gone,

she is done with feeling alone in this private

hell where all she knows is hate. Quietly, she

slips away from the world without making a

sound and giving me the time of day. The

girl on paper moon, the girl with the bleeding

heart was full of love all along and yet noone

was nice enough to sing a love song for her.

All she needed was sympathy and someone

to experience empathy. All she wanted was

to know what means to be loved and appriecated

for once. God bless her paper heart, may she rest

in peace forever.


	14. This Woman's World, This Woman's Work

Date: 12-25-2026

Situation: It is Christmas, but Bella is dying from Ovarian Cancer. Edward bites Bella in attempt to save her life so she can live life as a vampire.

Scene: The Cullen's House-Bella is on her deathbed

Bella(crying, she screams out in pain): AHH..AHH..AHH

Edward(applying ointment on Bella's pelvis): Hopefully, this oil will heal your pelvis

Bella: I feel as if I am in labor

Edward: At least there isn't a baby actually coming out of you

Bella: Thank God

Edward(massaging Bella's pelvis): Don't worry, everything will be alright

Bella(tossing and turning in the bed): What if I die?

Edward(holding Bella down): You need to remain still

Bella: How can I remain calm when my fate is weighing heavily on my mind?

Edward: Whatever happened to there is no fate?

Bella: I am going to die

Edward: I don't want to think about it. You are not going to die because I am not going to allow you to die.

Bella(overcome with pain, she screams): AHH..I am having another contraction or whatever

Edward(applying more ointment on Bella's pelvis): You are experiencing spasms

Bella: What are spasms?

Edward: Spasms are sudden involuntary abnormal muscular contractions

Bella(screaming as she experiences another spasm): AHH..AHH..AHH..AHH

Edward(pulling Bella close to himr): Come over here, girlie

Bella(crying): OH MY God, it hurts so much

Edward: I am sorry that it had to turn out this way for you

Bella(feeling herself begining to slip away, she begs Edward): Bite me..Bite me

Edward(digging his teeth into Bella's neck): I love you

Bella(transforming into a vampire): I love you too

Edward: How are you feeling right now?

Vampire Bella(with a smile): I feel like a new creature

Edward: I am happy that I was able to heal you


	15. Hereafter

Date: 1-27-2027

Bella's P.O.V.

Sweet adoreable angel face

with eyes of grace, please

come and bless me with

your presence and invite

me into your world of innocence.

Please come and embrace me

so we may dwell in the same

zone and become one in spirit.

It is a beautiful day whenever

we are together and you say

I love you. We lay down in silent

heavenly bliss, I pray we will be

able to stay this way forever.

Hopeful, I open up my heart to

endless possibilities and there is

a tug at my heart to be with you.

I refuse to be shaken and overtaken

by the wind of change. I refuse to

be left behind, therefore I cross the

oceans in my mind. I always know

where to find you if I ever needed you.

Through the pain, rain and lost train

of thought, you are still worth it for as

long as there remains oxygen in the

atmosphere.


	16. Earth angel

Date: 6-27-2027

Bella's P.O.V.

Long-awaited miracle

Infant joy

Fearless blind ambition

Enchanted life

Epic long journey of self discovery

Lingering pieces of a dying dream

Overpowered by ocean waves

Voices of unborn heartbeats

Extraordinary beautiful artwork

Runaway with my heart

Oasis

Sanctuary of merry spirits

Everpresent, the body of Christ is my home


	17. Afterglow

Date: 7-7-2027

Bella's P.O.V.

Stuck in a daydream,

reality is a fairytale

in which is a dream

come true and blue

skies reign over me

forever. Half awake in

reality,I am still here, no,

I am not still here with you.

Stuck in a daydream, I am not alert

and I don't have a clue about

what is happening to me in real life.

I wish to be anywhere, but here

in the real world where I have

many problems and burdens.

Drifting through life, I am a

ghost and heaven knows that

I am a long shot.


	18. Never say never

Date: 7-27-2027

Edward's P.O.V

You come out of the shadows

and expose your true colors

to your admirers. Going from

hero to zero, you are everybody's

fool and my sweet sacrifice. Freak

on a leash, you are so weak enough

to break at any moment. Sadly, you

will never be good enough. Before

the dawn, wherever will you and your

star go?. Traveling on a road to nowhere,

you dream to be anywhere, but home.

You drift even more father away on cloud

nine, lithium toward that open door leading

to heaven. You are so very close and yet so

very far away. Going under, you surrender

to forces that are beyond your control. You

listen to the rain, the endless cries of the

helpless, fallen, broken and forsaken. Forever

gone, forever you with all of your broken promises

and lies. Lacrymosa, sally's song is the last song

I'm wasting on you. Please call me when you're

sober or go get yourself a life. Merciful, I meet

you halfway down the stairs and sing you that

same old cartoon network song. You carry the

weight of the world on your shoulders and yet

you still give into me, forgive me. Hello, my

imaginary immortal, sweet angel of mine. I

am trapped in your heart shaped box, my

beloved snow white queen. Please take

me away from me before I fall to pieces.

Your origin is my beginning as well. You will

never be the only one to suffer in the world.

Just like you, I can lose control and have a hard

time understanding this life of mine. Bleed, I must

be dreaming and I cling very tightly onto my tourniquet

until I breathe nomore. Broken beyond repair, your

encouraging words bring me back to life. I look at my

reflection and depression isn't taking over me anymore.

OH, how do I long to be like you even in death. Epiphany,

your last breath, only just a whisper speaks volumes to

me. I am missing parts of me that I never knew I had,

sweet solitude and a heart full of gratitude. All that I'm

living for is to experience an exodus and to get closer to

Jesus. Goodnight for now, my love, we will be together

again someday in October. In the end there will always

be you and me, I will do anything for you, love.


	19. Goodnight and goodbye

Date: 2-28-2028

Bella's P.O.V

Free falling, you don't hear me calling

out your name from down the hallway. I

feel as if I am talking to a brick wall meaning

myself. I am hanging on by a moment with

you and yet you continue to treat me as if

I am invincible. Please take me back to the

start before everything was fireproof and

I didn't always have to be the one to burn.

Please turn the clock back to the time before

you had a permanent lock on your heart and

you let me all of the way in. You are not my

everything. I don't know how long that I can

stay in this position, feeling at least something

like sympathy for you. I don't know how long

that I can remain true to you and keep on holding

you up like a cross. Goodbye to you, this is inevitable

and nobody said it was going to be easy. There is still

a longing in my heart for me to be apart of your life. Time

is able to heal and close all old open wounds. Godspeed,

I pray that time may fix you.


	20. Everything

Date:8-8-2028

Edward's P.O.V

Once upon a time living happily ever after

seemed realistic enough to embrace. Spiraling

out of control, everything is now falling out of

place and people are gone without a trace. Caught

up in a lie, someone throws a pie in my face and

I am afraid to go back home to paradise. I embrace

whatever comes my way, outerspace. Times are so

hard that love is actually dead. Depression and confusion,

it is the sign of the times and loss of dimes. Invisible, I am

an stranger in a foreign land. My heart is broken, does anyone

dare to care enough to stare right back at me and save me

from myself. Beautiful rose among the thorns, hope takes the

joy out of hitting rock bottom for me. It is my not my time to

slip away, heaven can wait another day. Life is fragile so handle

with care just like a burning candle or a newborn baby. In the end,

all of the simple small fragile things of life such as a smile will only matter.


	21. Lamentations

Date:8-28-2028

Bella's P.O.V

Just like a dove, love takes flight

but there is still a fear of the night.

Going rogue, this endless plight,

internal violent fight takes drama

to a new height. Losing sight of

the shore, there is a slight chance

that the always right chosen ones

might never be strong enough to

be rough or tough. Within plain

sight, they carry the weight of

the world and become like cookie

dough after daylight. Filled with

indescribable fright, echoing angels,

screaming girls, crying babies, sobbing

men, singing ladies and dreaming prophets

forget to hold on tight to the eight days of

Jubilee.


	22. Stuck in the middle of everything

Date:8-29-2029

Edward's p.o.v

Time's unforgotten lover

Wise old sage

Infinite cold gentle hands

Stuck in the middle of everything

The need to stay alive is strong everyday

Evergreen paradise

Desirable long-awaited birthday surprise

Rosy heavenly sunrise

Explosive volcano

Alternate universe

Momentary muse

Battle fatigue

Endurable vulnerability

Rise up from the ashes

Ordinary hero

Sanctuary of many unspoken words

Essence of a broken shakable faith


End file.
